My Heart Won't Stop
by AnimeKuttie
Summary: Every time Alice sees Blood her heart pounds, and now that he is becoming more intimate with her... She can't stop her heart from constantly pounding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my first Fanfiction story, so I might be bad. If I am, I'll get better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Heart no Kuni no Alice characters.**

Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. She was in the same room as Blood, and he was pinning her to the wall while they were both kissing intimately.

**Flashback!**

Alice had come to follow Blood after chatting with Peter in the hallway. She slammed the door open.

"What is your problem! Why do pick on me like a child being bullied by a bigger person?" She asked sternly.

He glanced at her, than back out the window. "Why do you keep comparing me to your ex?" He asked.

Her eyes widened, than she started to giggle. "Are you jealous?" She asked.

"Why would I be jealous when all you do is see him when at look at me. All you do is compare us of two." He said staring at her sternly. She had realized that he was jealous, and stopped giggling. She wondered why he was so jealous.

"Why are you so jealous?" She asked confusedly.

"I told you I'm not." He said trying to convince her, hiding his jealousy.

"Than why do you as though you are! Unless..." She said than shook the thought out of her head. SHe knew he didn't have a crush on her.

He knew what she had thought. "Hmph, of all things you think I have the slightest liking of you. Hmph..." He said. He blushed a bit, he looked away. Alice had noticed him blush, she blushed deeper finally breaking through the thick wall. She stared down at her feet.

He smirked, he walked up to her. He lifted her chin so that they would meet eye to eye. She was competely flushed. He placed his lips onto her. Her eyes widened, and he pinned her to the wall. She relaxed into the kiss. The kiss became more intimate. He broke free of the kiss, and both had panted for air. He placed one hand on her chest to where her heart was. He felt her heart pounding hard. She blushed deeply.

"You heart is pounding, and only happening from one kiss." He said smirking. He came towards her ear, and whispered "What a naughty young lady." He than nipped her neck. Her back arched in surprised. Wanting to stop this from continueing, and tried to get out of his iron grasp. He held tight onto her. Knowing she wanted to escape, he let of her purposely. Her face being competely red without a second thought, she ran out the room in embaressment.

She shut the door behind her. She placed her hand on her chest seeing how hard her heart was pounding. She left the building in embaressment. She had fallen asleep almost instantly when she flopped onto her bed oce she got back to the Clock Tower. As for Blood, he couldn't stop smiling to himself.

* * *

**Well that chapter went well. I will continue with the next one, and try to get it published next weekend. Pease review. because I might think about putting in Lemons so give me your thought on that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my first Fanfiction story, so I might be bad. If I am, I'll get better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Heart no Kuni no Alice characters.**

Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. She was in the same room as Blood, and he was pinning her to the wall while they were both kissing intimately.

**Flashback!**

Alice had come to follow Blood after chatting with Peter in the hallway. She slammed the door open.

"What is your problem! Why do pick on me like a child being bullied by a bigger person?" She asked sternly.

He glanced at her, than back out the window. "Why do you keep comparing me to your ex?" He asked.

Her eyes widened, than she started to giggle. "Are you jealous?" She asked.

"Why would I be jealous when all you do is see him when at look at me. All you do is compare us of two." He said staring at her sternly. She had realized that he was jealous, and stopped giggling. She wondered why he was so jealous.

"Why are you so jealous?" She asked confusedly.

"I told you I'm not." He said trying to convince her, hiding his jealousy.

"Than why do you as though you are! Unless..." She said than shook the thought out of her head. SHe knew he didn't have a crush on her.

He knew what she had thought. "Hmph, of all things you think I have the slightest liking of you. Hmph..." He said. He blushed a bit, he looked away. Alice had noticed him blush, she blushed deeper finally breaking through the thick wall. She stared down at her feet.

He smirked, he walked up to her. He lifted her chin so that they would meet eye to eye. She was competely flushed. He placed his lips onto her. Her eyes widened, and he pinned her to the wall. She relaxed into the kiss. The kiss became more intimate. He broke free of the kiss, and both had panted for air. He placed one hand on her chest to where her heart was. He felt her heart pounding hard. She blushed deeply.

"You heart is pounding, and only happening from one kiss." He said smirking. He came towards her ear, and whispered "What a naughty young lady." He than nipped her neck. Her back arched in surprised. Wanting to stop this from continueing, and tried to get out of his iron grasp. He held tight onto her. Knowing she wanted to escape, he let of her purposely. Her face being competely red without a second thought, she ran out the room in embaressment.

She shut the door behind her. She placed her hand on her chest seeing how hard her heart was pounding. She left the building in embaressment. She had fallen asleep almost instantly when she flopped onto her bed oce she got back to the Clock Tower. As for Blood, he couldn't stop smiling to himself.

* * *

**Well that chapter went well. I will continue with the next one, and try to get it published next weekend. Pease review. because I might think about putting in Lemons so give me your thought on that.**


End file.
